¿seras tú?
by Nadia op
Summary: creyendo en fantasias... mientras tu estas con tu señorita perfecta....que debo hacer?....segundo capi....actualizada.... dejen RR :P
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Solo, triste, tranquilo. Eso es lo que siento cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti para poder observar tu rostro, tus ojos, y poder apreciar tu aroma, pero mis intentos son en vano, ya que ni siquiera logro estar a menos de diez pasos de ti y llega la parálisis y mis músculos dejan de escuchar a mi cerebro. Y luego, antes de que pueda pensar otra cosa, mi instinto de supervivencia hace que salga corriendo en dirección contraria de donde tú te encuentras.

Lo intento una y otra vez desde que llegamos a nuestro hogar, a hogwarts, pero siempre pasa lo mismo y ya no lo soporto. Después que puedo tomar conciencia de lo que estoy haciendo y donde me encuentro, ya es demasiado tarde para arreglar mi huida. Y llego aquí, al lago, cerca del bosque prohibido donde nuevamente imagino millones de cosas que quizás no vayan a pasar.

Y tú, ¿Que haces para solucionar esta distancia que aparecio por mi culpa? Nada.

Te quedas mirando como huyo, como me pierdo por los pasillos con tu mirada triste y desolada. Quizás sea por mi, quizás sea yo la que te pone en esa situación, y dejando reflejados tus sentimientos en tu rostro, eso que hacen doler a alma.

No más – me digo a mi misma – debo hablar con él.

Pero mi razón siempre detiene esa locura. Él esta con otra, en todos lados y siempre juntos. Me rompe el corazón saber que solo tiene ojos para ella, para alguien que quizás no lo merece.

Hermione que estas pensando – me hablo a mi misma – siempre tratando de encontrar los defectos de un ser perfecto.

Ella, una joven de hermosos ojos azules, y larga cabellera rubia. Llegada de Francia para terminar su último curso. Él desde el momento que la vio le apareció un brillo especial en sus ojos, tan especial que era irreal. Semanas después comenzaron a salir. Chico perfecto y chica perfecta. Y yo, solo una rata de biblioteca escuchando las cosas que me hablaba antes de que comenzara su relación….

_Hoy hable con ella herm, es simplemente perfecta - _

Siempre esa frase en mi cabeza, siempre repitiéndome la misma frase, y siempre despedazándome mis esperanzas que tenia sobre algo imposible.

Quizás fue mi culpa. Yo nunca le dije nada pues tenía miedo de que me rechazara y me digiera que solo me quería como amiga. Una amiga que estaba tan enamorada que no le importaba verlo tan feliz a pesar de que su felicidad se la producía otra persona.

Pero seguí allí, siempre apoyándolo con algo que me mataba. Era feliz y hace tiempo no lo veía así por alguna persona. Y eso quizás en parte lo utilizaba para crearme esas fantasías de que era por mí y que nunca llegaría el día en que le hablara con la verdad.

Lo recuerdo bien. Llegó con una sonrisa que no podía contener todos los sentimientos que sentía en esos momentos. Yo extrañada lo miraba para descifrar lo que pasaba, pero solo una simple frase termino por derrumbar todo lo que había construido.

_Herm, ya somos novios, gracias por ayudarme amiga…_

Amiga…novios… esas palabras solo escuche y mis lagrimas aparecieron, pero mi simple excusa que utilice para salir de esa situación era que eran lagrimas de "felicidad".

Si claro, de felicidad – volví a repetir despacio.

Y de inmediato fui a mi habitación. Esa fue la ultima vez que converse con verdadera intención con él, ya que la distancia y el dolor nos separo, un dolor tan grande que hace actos como los que cometí hace poco cuando salí huyendo de él.

Algo me interrumpió. Una carta sin autor. La tome entre mis manos y la leí sin mucho interés..

_**Desde hace tiempo siento algo especial por ti, pero el miedo no me dejo decírtelo y ahora que te he visto tan sola…… solo quiero hacerte feliz.**_

_**No te diré quien soy todavía, pero quiero que sepas que quiero conversar contigo. Ya buscare el momento adecuado para hablarte.**_

_**Te amo.**_

Esto si que me descoloco. Una pequeña llama surgió en mi alma. Y si era ¿de él?

Por lo menos una sonrisa en mi triste rostro, quien podría ser esta persona, será que él se canso de señorita perfecta y se dio cuenta que la persona que de verdad quería era yo.

Muy fantasioso para ser real, pero muy real en la mente de una soñadora.

Así que me levante creyéndome mi fantasía y me dirigí hacia el castillo. Cuando llegue al gran comedor lo primero que hice fue buscarlo con la mirada. Allí estaba con señorita perfecta y mi cuento de hadas se derrumbo. No, no era él. Entonces…. ¿Quien era ese sujeto del cuento de hadas?

Nuevamente mirada examinadora hacia todo el comedor, si por mi fuera todos son sospechosos, pero con mi percepción en un estado alarmante, no podía saberlo con exactitud.

Me dispuse a sentarme cuando una mano me toco el hombro. Me di vuelta de inmediato, pero era solo luna, mi mejor amiga desde que paso todo esto. Me hace un gesto para que saliéramos del lugar y yo la sigo. Y antes de salir veo a ginny pasar a mi lado. Ella me mira con desprecio, quizás porque la reemplace por luna y nunca más volví a ser igual con ella. Como serlo sabiendo que ella también quería a mi príncipe hipotético de mí historia.

Seguí a luna con signos de interrogación. No me había dicho nada desde que salimos del comedor, y llegamos a nuestro súper cuarto secreto, que descubrí accidentalmente en una de esas huidas cuando él se encontraba cerca.

¿Que pasa? – le pregunte en forma aburrida. De verdad que después de saber que mi príncipe hipotético no era más que eso, me volví a sentir deprimida.

Solo quería saber como estabas…. te vi escapándote de él, y cuando te iba a seguir justo se me acerco para preguntarme que pasaba contigo – mi antes estado de letargo se transformó en alerta y abrí mis ojos de manera sorprendente.

¿Que te preguntó? – Le grite, más que preguntarle - ¿y que le dijiste?

Nada, que estabas así porque como estabas enamorada de él y no soportabas verle con la señorita perfecta, le evitabas…-

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!- _me desmayó, me desmayó_

Es broma niña, solo le dije que quizás se te había olvidado algo y que estabas bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Típico de ella, asustarme hasta el paro al miocardio y después decirme la verdad…. Y pensar que todavía le creo.

Algún día me vas a matar del susto…- le recrimine, pero por lo menos luna consiguió lo que quería, sacarme una sonrisa.

De verdad creo amiga que deberías olvidarte de él y buscar una persona que te quiera – me dijo seriamente – esto te esta haciendo daño.

Supieras todo lo que he intentado, pero esto es más fuerte que yo – le dije mientras comenzaba a sentir la típica picazón de las lagrimas – además que a pesar de todo yo no quiero.

Ella me abrazo. Siempre lo hacia cuando llegaban las lagrimas.

Pero creo que esto te va a poner contenta – y le pase la misteriosa carta que me llegó.

Mientras la leía, la sonrisa fue creciendo rápidamente hasta una forma que parecía desquiciada. Daba susto más que risa, pero igual me reí.

Pero esto es maravilloso, es genial….. Por fin podrás olvidar ese sujeto.

Pero tengo una leve esperanza que sea él. – le dije y ahora su sonrisa de psicópata se transformo en algo muy severo.

Te sigues creando ilusiones…. Déjame decirte que el quiere a "otra" – un duro golpe para mi débil corazoncito. – perdóname la manera cruda, pero creo que es la única manera de que entres en razón.

Agache la cabeza avergonzada. Estaba comportándome como una babosa por alguien que no lo merece.

Tranquila amiga. Sea quien sea esa persona, tú debes estar cómoda y feliz con la situación y no debes obligarte a nada.- me dijo sinceramente – y quizás ya sea hora de demostrarle a potter de lo que se perdió por preferir a esa señorita perfecta.

Mirada de interrogación de mí parte…….

Ya me entenderás cuando llegue el momento… primero que nada debemos saber quien es ese sujeto. Y luego, si decides darle una oportunidad a él y a ti misma, vamos a hacerte una transformación para mostrar tus verdaderas cualidades, y bueno si no lo aceptas igual hacemos el cambio para que encuentres a la persona indicada.

Estas loca, te lo habían dicho –

Por supuesto.

Pasaron las horas armando y decidiendo cosas, que no me di cuenta que ya era hora para la cena. Por suerte era sábado, así que no había tanto problema.

Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo luna mientras se ponía de pie.

Yo también creo que…..- pero no termine mi frase pues una lechuza deposito una carta en mi regazo. Sin autor.

La abrí de inmediato y la leí en voz alta para que luna también escuchara..

_**Querida herm, quisiera que nos encontráramos en la sala de trofeos a las 8:30. **_

_**Te espero.**_

Pero si son las 8:20 niña. Tienes que correr.

De inmediato me levante, la abrace y salí corriendo para conocer a mi supuesto enamorado, y después de esquivar algunos alumnos y evitar preguntas fuera de lugar llegue a dichosa sala. Estaba nerviosa. Pero si quería olvidarme de él tenia que hacer lo mejor posible… y quizás el sujeto que estaba adentro sea la persona que de verdad estaba esperando en mi vida. Gire la perilla y mi sorpresa fue tremenda cuando vi a…………

_-----------------------_

_Hola a todos…_

_Un nuevo proyecto…pero no se como habrá quedado. Por favor ustedes saben que la opinión de ustedes es valiosa para esta pobre ninia. Así que manden RR como todos los magos mandan…. Para que haya otro capi o sino me dedicare a estudiar…._

_Por lo menos si se que a alguien le interesa seguiré escribiendo, a pesar de los rojos que me saque jajajajjaja_

_Besitos a todos_

_Nadia_

_PD: "un relato para recordar" le queda un capi…. Así que dejen RR para subirlo rápido jejejejeje_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Gire la perilla y mi sorpresa fue tremenda cuando vi a harry allí, como si esperara a alguien. Me acerque a él, quizás mi fantasía podría ser realidad y ya estoy pensando como niña de 5 años.

Cuando iba a hablarle una voz me detuvo, era de él.

Pensé que no llegarías nunca – me susurro.

Yo ya no respiraba de lo emocionada que estaba. Él no me miraba, sino que estaba admirando los trofeos que alguna vez ganaron sus padres cuando iban en el colegio, estaba, sutilmente, dándome la espalda.

Respecto a la nota que te envié, de verdad siento todo lo que dije ahí. – nuevamente dijo sin mirarme, a estas alturas necesitaba de verdad un trasplante al corazón. O sea mi príncipe se me esta declarando y era lo mas emocionante del mundo, estaba que volaba.

De verdad yo te amo lily, pero..- –_ si harry yo también te amo…. Lily?, espera yo no me llamo lily, me llamo hermione. Ay no…..!_

Harry – dije un poco temerosa. Él de inmediato se dio vuelta.

Hermione, pero que haces aquí – me miro un poco sonrojado – creía que eras lily, le pedí que viniera a verme aquí ya que….. Bueno eso no importa…. Y tú?

Bueno… este…yo…. Tenia -_bien hermy así vas a terminar de explicar mañana….- _tenia un asunto que atender.

Ah – me dijo.

Era la primera vez desde hace tiempo que teníamos una conversación media decente, y me sale con un "ah". Eso si que es tener una conversación profunda y de la vida.

Creo que yo me voy – _así te doy espacio para que te juntes con señorita perfecta y a mí que me trague la tierra….. Por suerte no hable. –_adiós.

Adiós. – nuevamente esa mirada de tristeza por parte de él.

Salí de la habitación muerta de vergüenza, nunca me había creído un cuento tan fantasioso.

_Ahora hermy tendrás definitivamente olvidarte de ese sujeto o te volverás loca_ - ese es mi subconsciente, tan delicado para decir las cosas.

Lo haría si me dejaras tranquila – dije en susurro. Y cuando me iba a responder una voz me saca de la pelea.

Herm! –_ese es tu nombre ninia, date vuelta, quizás sea tu galán._

Julian? –

Como estas? - _Mira que guapo chiquilla, te sacaste la lotería. Capitán de ravenclaw y premio anual. Que más quieres… "_un salvador del mundo" (¬¬)

Bien si…. Y tu?-

Bien…. Sabes quería conversar contigo en privado, por la carta que te envié…. Si es posible que entráramos a….

NOOOO!!... Este digo, esta ocupado allí dentro. Mira ahí viene doña perf… digo lily…. Se va a juntar con harry.

Entonces quieres ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos? – con sus ojitos azul cielo me hace la invitación, así que sin poder decir nada muevo la cabeza.

Me ofreció su brazo y nos dispusimos a dar una vuelta por los parajes que hogwarts nos entregaba. Hablamos de tantas cosas, no sabia que éramos tan parecidos, pero de la famosa carta todavía no habíamos tocado el tema.

Herm – me llamo mientras se detenía cerca de un árbol, hice lo mismo – tu me gustas desde hace mucho y de verdad me encantaría conocerte más. Se que tenemos cosas en común y quiero que me des una oportunidad…

Ahí estaba yo… que debía decir….

_Date una oportunidad mujer, para que veas la vida y apartes de tu mente a ese sujeto pelinegro – _esos son los consejos de mi subconsciente, pero y si esto sale mal, no quiero utilizar a nadie…-_tranquila, dile esto…._

Te debo confesar que tu eres muy lindo y eso, pero no me gustas – la mirada del joven cayo al suelo- pero me gustaría darte una oportunidad para ver que pasa…. Uno nunca sabe.

Y cuando julian escucho eso, me abrazo de inmediato y me regalo un tímido beso.

_Ya veras que no te arrepentirás…. Jejejeje… _eso espero… (nota mental: dejar de hablar con mi subconsciente)

Y así seguimos paseando toda la noche. Ya conocía a Julián y sabia que era buena persona, aficionado a los deberes y que también le fascina el mundo muggle a pesar de ser sangre limpia, pero esas cosas de la sangre no le importaban, sino de verdad le importaba más de que como era la persona antes que otra cosa. Ahora estamos los dos sentados, de la mano mirando las estrellas y escuchando el sonido del agua.

Herm, estas segura de lo que haces… de verdad que no quiero que te sientas comprometida con esta situación.- me decía mientras sonreía.

No te preocupes, si de verdad me siento incomoda con esto te lo diré, pero te quiero conocer, me quiero dar la oportunidad de ser feliz, y si tu eres esa persona especial que espero, te lo diré – le digo.

Estaba nerviosa. Esta podría decirse que era mi primera acción sin medición de consecuencias que hago durante toda mi vida. Espero que resulte.

Sabes, lo que si te quisiera pedir es que fuéramos despacio, sin presiones, y cuando este lista te lo haré saber, nunca te hablare con mentiras. – y le beso en la mejilla.

Parecía contento con lo que le decía, así que a modo de hacerme saber de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decía me abrazo y me susurro: "yo esperare paciente y te esperare el tiempo necesario."

Por lo menos antes de esto yo ya lo conocía desde antes, pero no tan profundamente como esta noche, pero si lo conocía. A menudo compartíamos y nos ayudábamos en la biblioteca con los deberes. En estos tiempos que he estado pensando en ese sujeto no me he podido concentrar como antes, pero no quiere decir que he bajado mis notas, quizás si, pero sigo siendo la mejor gracias a Julián.

Él era mi escape, pero sin hablar de nuestras vidas, conversábamos del mundo mágico y de las cosas que estaban pasando. Sobre todo de las elaboraciones de pociones. Quizás si hubiera puesto más atención a lo que hablábamos, lo conocería mejor, pero tenia ese sujeto y doña perfecta tan metidos en mi mente que solo pensaba en eso sin pensar en los demás.

Ahora aquí abrazados. Pensando en lo que pasara en el futuro, con nosotros, si es que resultara lo que vamos a intentar hacer y en lo que podremos hacer a futuro.

A Julián lo encuentro lindo, pero si me sigo obsesionando con harry no podré hacer mi vida, y así que como escuche en la sala de trofeos, él la ama.

Julián creo que debes saber algo antes que sigamos con esto – le dije de repente.

_No le digas todavía, lo vas a alejar, no lo hagas……_cállate!!!..._te lo advertí_

A mi me gusta otra persona y de verdad que quiero olvidarme de él. – el me miraba atento, pero no decía nada, así que continué – no quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando, pero quiero volver a empezar y tu me estas dando la oportunidad para hacer eso, así que piensas?

Ya sabia que tu corazón estaría ocupado por alguien, pero pienso que es muy bueno que pienses en reiniciar todo y de verdad me siento muy afortunado de que pienses en mi como alternativa – poso su mano en mi mejilla – de verdad me gustas y quiero conocerte, y esperare que tu sientas lo mismo.

Si te digo esto es para que sepas que todavía no siento un cariño tan grande, porque quiero conocerte primero, y se que eres muy buena persona, por eso te confesé lo que siento, así que no te preocupes que te apoyare en lo que sea.

Entonces, todo bien? – le pregunte mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios.

Todo bien – y me beso dulcemente. Yo le respondí.

Quizás esto era apresurado, pero quizás sea lo mejor que haga en estos momentos.

…….

¿Como te fue? – me grito luna cuando entre a nuestro lugar de encuentro – ¿quien era?,

¿Como es¿lo conozco?…..DIMEEEEEEEE

Ya tranquila mujer que si sigues así no te diré nada y te quedaras con la duda – me senté en los sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea. Es tan perfecto este lugar.

Ya okey me calmo, pero y que paso. –

Era domingo bien temprano. Después de esa velada con Julián y sin propuesta de noviazgo para no apresurar las cosas, eso se hablo con acuerdo mutuo, me fui a mi bellísima cama en mi cuarto de prefecta y premio anual, el cual era solo mío.

En mi cama había una carta que por supuesto era de mi amiga luna que no esperaría dejarla con la duda. A ella nunca me la imagine de esa manera, pero era la mejor persona que había conocido.

_**Amiga del alma:**_

_**Me tienes que contar, que paso!!!!**_

_**Juntémonos a las 10 tu sabes donde…. Llevare dulces.**_

_**Luna**_

Así que aquí estamos. Ella con su interrogatorio y yo de lo más bien callada ante sus preguntas.

¿Me dirás o no lo que pasó? –

Claro, pero estaba esperando que te callaras para contarte. – y comencé el relato, primero con mi fantasioso encuentro con harry y luego con lo que paso con Julián.

Así que te creíste eso jajajajaja, ya quería ver tu cara cuando él te decía: te amo lily…

Que graciosa – le decía mientras le lanzaba un almohadón – que querías que pensara.

Bueno… te comprendo, estas tan babosas por él que como te ibas a dar cuenta de que no te llamabas lily - me lo dijo tan seria que no pude aguantar la risa. Ella también comenzó a reír y así estuvimos hasta que pudimos recuperar el aliento.

Así que ahora eres la novia de Julián – le sonrió en forma picara mientras yo me sonrojaba – quien lo diría que fueras tan rápida

Oye no me ofendas, tu misma me dijiste que debía darme una oportunidad de volver a empezar, además no somos novios todavía.-

Si pero no que rompieras un record – me dijo mientras reía, por mi parte estaba para que me tragara la tierra – por lo menos sabe de tus intenciones y eso es bueno.

Lo crees?-

Claro, así que vamos con la segunda parte del plan. Ir de compras –

Pero luna hoy no se puede salir de hogwarts, además no…- pero no me dejo terminar ya que unas revistas cayeron a mis piernas.

Existe correo vía lechuza, lo encargamos y listo. –

Que inteligente de tu parte – la mire mientras ella ya comenzaba a ojear las revistas.

Quizás esto no iba a ser tan malo como creía

* * *

Hola a todos:

Si lo confieso, esto es lo más raro que escribo. Normalmente hago que mis personajes sufran mucho, o le pase una que otra tragedia.

Pero no algo así… espero que resulte este experimento

Saben que hacer… comiencen a criticar esta cosa que escribo… sus opiniones son importantes para seguir o no…

Los veo luego

Cuidense.

Nadia


End file.
